


RWBY: Crash Course

by WyoRanger



Series: RWBY: Crash Course [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Forced Orgasm, Futanari, Gen, Shemale, Student x Teacher, shemale x female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyoRanger/pseuds/WyoRanger
Summary: After waking in the hospital following a bus accident during a school trip, Blake Belladonna discovers that she’s changed. She desperately seeks out others who have changed as well to see if she was the only one affected and if there is a cure.





	1. Rough Awakening

Chapter 1: Rough Awakening

Blake groaned as she woke, reaching up to feel her throbbing head. Looking around she realized that she was in a hospital bed with flowers and get well soon cards littering the bedside tables on either side of her. Memories slowly faded in and out of her head, some blurry and confusing while others seemed extremely vivid and clear. 

A bus. She knew that she had been on a bus with other students and several teacher. It had been dark out, and she remembered the rain pattering against the windows. A sharp turn, then nothing. 

Blake held her aching head once more, rubbing her temples as she tried to ease the pounding. It took her several moments to realize that the pounding was from the doorway. Looking up, a weak smile broke out across her face as her girlfriend leaned against the door. 

“What’s up, kitten,” Yang asked, using her pet name for Blake. “Been awake long?”

“Just woke up,” Blake answered, just now realizing how hoarse her voice sounded. Yang made her way over to the bed as Blake asked, “What exactly happened?”

“A botched robbery of a Schnee delivery truck full of Dust. Your bus rounded the corner and swerved to avoid the mess. Everyone survived the crash thankfully.”

Blake sighed and began to lean back only to pause. A pressure on her bladder signaled how long it had been since she had last used the restroom. Easing herself out of bed, she excused herself and walked on pins and needles to the nearby restroom and closed the door behind her. As she lowered herself down into the toilet, she realized something. 

Lifting her hospital gown, she nearly yelped in shock at the new appendage that hung between her legs. 

“P-Penis?! Wha-What in the world...?!”

“Blake, did you say something?” Yang asked from the other side of the door. 

“N-No! Nothing,” Blake quickly lied as she touched the sensitive skin lightly, shivering as the nerve ending lit up like fireworks. She quickly took a deep breath to calm herself before managing to relieve herself. Cautiously, she covered herself back up, making sure that the bulge wasn’t showing, and finished up in the restroom. 

“Alright Kitten, I’ve gotta get back. Ruby is making her well cookies for you and I don’t want her burning the whole place down. Give me a shout on your scroll when they let you leave and I’ll come pick you up on my bike.”

The thought of her riding behind Yang on her bike, her new cock grinding against her girlfriend’s ass combined with the vibrations of the bike, quickly had Blake trying her best to hide her first ever hard-on. Yang didn’t help when she leaned in, her cleavage clearly visible and enticing, to give Blake a passionate kiss before leaving the room. 

Blake sat back and let out a long breath, trying to calm the burning desire between her legs. Unfortunately, she found making the dick soft once more was more difficult than making it hard. Reaching under the blankets she ran her fingers gingerly from the base to the tip, bitting her lip to keep from moaning. Desire took over and she gripped the shaft, stroking slowly at first. Her instincts took over and her hand began going faster and faster up and down the length as her free hand found the balls and began fondling each one in turn. She could feel something swelling up inside, desperately clawing it’s way to the surface and threatening to erupt, when she heard a slight cough. 

“Wha-! Who?”

Glynda Goodwitch stood in her own hospital gown, her eyes fixed on the tent in Blake’s bed sheets. Her eyes seemed glazed over behind her glasses, her face seemed redder, and her breathing seemed heavy. 

“Miss Belladonna,” Glynda acknowledged, biting her lip eagerly. “It s-seems as if I wasn’t the only one affected by the crash.”

“Affected? You mean you also have...”

“Oh no. Nothing like...what you have,” Glynda responded, seemingly trying to get a better look as she leaned slightly to the side. “The doctors claim that I am more susceptible to pheromones, seeing as I couldn’t control myself around the male doctors. It seems like you put off an immense amount of pheromones, most likely due to this.”

She reached forward and pulled off the blanket. Blake tried to cover herself with her gown, but her hard-on strained against the material, the precum soaking through the fabric quickly. Glynda licked her lips hungrily before placing a general hand on Blake’s and smiling sweetly. 

“Don’t worry, dear. I can help you with this.” Blake barely resisted as the woman pulled her hands away, lifting her gown to expose the cock. 

Glynda licked along the length of the shaft before taking the head into her mouth. All nine inches slowly disappeared down her throat as she slurped and swallowed noisily. Blake gripped the woman’s head as her body convulsed, the pleasure seemingly too much for her to manage. She nearly cried out as Glynda bobbed up and down, her slick tongue and lips sucking hard on her cock trying to pull the orgasm from her body. 

Blake’s back arched as ecstasy and electricity ran through her body. Lost in her orgasm, she hardly noticed as her cock spasmed as it shot string after hot sticky string of cum down Glynda’s throat. Glynda pressed her face against Blake’s body as she did her best to swallow every drop of cum. 

“My, that was quite the load,” Glynda gasped as she pulled Blake’s cock from her mouth, strings of saliva and cum stretching from her lips to the tip of Blake’s cock. Climbing onto the bed, she straddled Blake’s hips and hovered her dripping pussy over the cock. “Seeing as how you’re still hard, I’ll have to get creative. I hope you’re ready for the fuck of your life.”

Blake rolled, pushing Glynda off of her and sliding down onto the ground. She was about to run, embarrassed and confused, when she caught sight of Glynda still on the bed. Her bare cunt exposed, bent over the side of the bed invitingly. Desire grabbed the controls as Blake pressed behind Glynda and grabbed a fistful of the woman’s hair. 

“You did this,” Blake breathed into Glynda’s ear, pressing her cock against her teacher’s womanhood. “You just had to tease me, please me. I’m not going to stop until I’m satisfied, even if that means using EVERY one of your holes.”

“That’s my girl,” Glynda smiled as Blake tugged on her hair again. A hiss escaped her lips as Blake forced her way inside, slamming balls deep and knocking the air from Glynda’s lungs. 

Each thrust pounded against her womb, threatening to quickly push Glynda over the edge of orgasm. Everything around them seemed to blur as Blake ravaged her body. She hardly slowed down as her cock once again spasmed, flooding the woman’s pussy until the juices spilled out around her cock. 

Winded, Blake flopped back into her bed as Glynda struggled to walk on wobbly knees. Drip after drip of cum splattered down between her legs as she stumbled to the restroom to clean up, much to Blake’s satisfaction. Looking down at her cock she smiled. 

“I could get used to this. I just need to be careful that I don’t let it control me instead.”


	2. Returning to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake has finally returned to Beacon and is finding it difficult to keep her secret hidden. To make matters worse, a certain red head reveals her new development.

Chapter 2: Returning to School

It had been a few days since she’d left the hospital, but Blake still hadn’t gotten used to having a cock where her pussy had been. Wearing the school uniform was weird now; even wearing her leggings under the skirt didn’t help much when her sensitive tip and balls kept brushing against the smooth material. What really didn’t help was being in her dorm room when the rest of her team were changing. 

Weiss had the horrible habit of bending over at the waist and accidentally flashing the room with her perfect Schnee ass. Ruby’s innocence begged to be tainted by Blake’s sinful desires. Even worse was Yang. Returning from her daily workout with Nora, covered in sweat with her shorts sticking tightly to her curves and her sports bra clinging snug to her breasts so that her nipples practically poked through. 

Blake found that she constantly had a hard-on. To keep from doing anything that she might regret, she would go out for a stroll around the school grounds to help get her mind off of what she desperately wanted to do to her friends. But she quickly found that just walking around was boring. After a quick trip to the hospital she was pouring through page after page of documents to see who else was affected and how. 

“There’s Glynda,” she mused as she turned the pages. “Let’s see: increased sex drive; heightened sense of smell, susceptible to pheromones; lowered inhibitions. No wonder she was so eager to fuck.”

She thought back to the teacher giving her her first blowjob and fuck, quickly shaking her head to try to clear the memories to keep from turning herself on. Flipping the pages she came to herself. She skipped her file; she already knew what all there was. After her was...

“Hello, Blake,” Pyrrha greeted happily like always, startling blake and causing her to nearly jump out of her skin. 

“P-Pyrrha! You scared me half to death.” Blake quickly closed the medical packet, making sure to mark her spot so that she could continue reading after Pyrrha left. “What can I help you with?”

Pyrrha glanced at the packet and then back to Blake, a curious glint in her eyes as she gave a warm smile. 

“Just thought I’d come check on you. Yang said you’d gone out for a walk by yourself. Knowing you I thought you’d either be in the library or someplace outdoors and quiet.” She glanced around, taking in the trees, flowers, and the nearby chest-high wall separating the walkway from the grassy area they were in. “Looks like I was right.”

“I see. Well, I’m doing good. The doctors said that nobody was seriously hurt in the crash.”

“They told me I’d be just fine as well.” She watched as Blake’s face froze, eyes wide at the realization that Pyrrha had also been involved and may have also been affected. “It seems like you finally figured it out. I guess that means you haven’t gotten to my profile yet, huh?”

“You were in the crash too? What did it do to you?”

Blake’s heart was pounding in her throat and she could feel her cock straining in her leggings, trying to rip through the fabric and be free. She glanced around, glad that she had chosen a somewhat secluded area away from any passerby. 

“My aura re-kickstarted my semblance. I can still manipulate magnetism, but I can also manipulate something else now.” 

“Manipulate wha-ooooohhhhhhhh ffffffuuuuucccckkkkk!” Blake ground her teeth together to keep from screaming in ecstasy as she felt her cock erupt under her skirt and leggings. Panting, she reached under her skirt and felt the warm stickiness begin to deep through. “H-How? How did you...”

“I can manipulate orgasms now,” Pyrrha answered, a cruel smile spreading across her face. “Oh it’s been so fun these last few days. Watching as people try to mask their orgasms, trying their best to not be humiliated in public. The feeling is just so...so...orgasmic.”

Panting as she rose back to her feet, Blake looked Pyrrha in the eyes. She was shocked by the drastic personality change, though she had witnessed the same thing with Professor Goodwitch. Had she been affected the same way as well? Had she changed and not noticed? She wasn’t sure. But why she did know was that she really wanted to fuck Pyrrha’s brains out right here and now. 

Blake pulled Pyrrha into the shade of an old willow tree, thankful for its low hanging branches that provided some cover from any prying eyes. Before Pyrrha could utter a single word, Blake’s lips were locked onto hers. Her tongue interlocked with the redhead’s as she fondled the girl’s breasts. Pyrrha seemed to recover from her initial shock as her hands pulled Blake closer, running her fingers all over the faunus’s sleek body. Before Blake could earn her of her unusual change, however, Pyrrha’s fingers were under her skirt gripping Blake’s hard shaft. 

“What is-,” Pyrrha began to ask, shocked at the unexpected cock in her hand. 

“Shut up and suck on it,” Blake hissed, pushing Pyrrha down to her knees and shoving her cock against her lips. Getting over her shock, Pyrrha gulped the entire length down her throat. A sly finger pressed against Blake’s ass before wiggling it’s way inside of her, forcing a gasp from Blake’s lips. “Oh ffffuck me! Did you learn that by sucking on Juane’s cock? God I bet he loves it when you finger his ass while sucking off too.”

Pyrrha could only moan as Blake fucked her face, drool dripping from her lips with every movement. Blake could feel her orgasm building, could feel her body start to tense in preparation when suddenly...

I burn! Can’t stop me now.

Blake’s eyes snapped open at the sound of the ringtone. She pulled her scroll out and looked at the screen, worry filing her gut and pushing her orgasm back down. Hitting the answer button, she motioned for Pyrrha to remain quiet. 

“H-Hello?”

“Blake, you ok?” Asked Yang from the other end. “You sound breathless. Is everything ok?”

“Y-Yeah,” she quickly lied as she felt a second finger press its way inside of her ass. She bit her lip to keep from moaning loudly. “J-Just climbed a tree. S-Some dog just sniffed at meee.”

She could feel Pyrrha’s finger wiggling around inside of her as her tongue and mouth sucked and worked, trying to bring Blake to orgasm. 

“Okay... Well, Professor Goodwitch just stopped by looking for you. Something about a checkup needing to be done. You should probably catch up with her after you get out of whatever tree you’re in. Unless you need a sexy firefighter to come and rescue you,” Yang added sarcastically. 

Blake tried to roll her eyes, only to feel Pyrrha’s newfound powers working its magic on her. 

“N-No! It’s okay! Tell her I’ll meet her after class, will you? I-I gotta go, bye!”

Blake hung up just as her orgasm flooded Pyrrha’s mouth, coating the girl’s face and chest as Blake let out a long groan of relief. 

“What a load!” Pyrrha said with glee as she sucked glob after glob off of her fingers and lips. “Even after I made you cum before. You are going to be so much fun. I can’t wait to catch you during class.”

Blake breathlessly sat back, her legs shaking and weak as she caught her breath. 

“N-Next time, your ass is mine. I j-just need some time t-to recover. Just need to coo-ooooohhhhhh fffffuuuucccckkkkk yyyyoooouuuu!”

Another thick load erupted from Blake’s cock, splattering the ground between her legs. Pyrrha watched gleefully as Blake spasmed uncontrollably for several seconds, her face red and flushed. 

“Like I said, see you in class, stud.”

Pyrrha finished cleaning up and ducked out from the willow tree, humming to herself as Blake slowly regained her composure.


	3. Bathroom Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake is getting used to Pyrrha’s constant psychic assaults. One day in class she notices a fellow student receiving the full night of Pyrrha’s abilities. She decides to take the poor individual out of the classroom to give her a breather.

Chapter 3: Bathroom Break

The weekend proved to be torturous for Blake as everywhere she went seemed to tease her. From the usual solitude of the library where she turned a corner and spied Coco and Velvet making out as they fondled each other and moaned into each other’s lips, to the school gym where she had a hard time ripping her eyes from Jaune’s surprisingly toned six pack of abs or from Rin’s unnaturally prominent bulge in his shorts. Each time had resulted in her rushing off to a secluded area to quickly and quietly let off some steam. 

But as sexually frustrated as she’d been during the weekend, she quickly found herself wishing she was dead or in a coma as her and her team walked together to class. Both Weiss and Yang walked ahead of Blake and Ruby, their hips swaying hypnotically. It didn’t help that Yang’s thigh high black stockings made Blake extremely weak in the knees. 

Pressure was already building up to a boiling point under Blake’s school skirt as the team entered the classroom, precum soaking through her black silk panties. Glancing down at the teacher’s podium she groaned. Glynda Goodwitch stood straight and rigid, her piercing eyes watching Blake hungrily. Blake gulped as her own eyes traced every curve of the woman who had popped her cock’s cherry. She imagined bending Glynda over that very podium and ravaging her once more, breeding the milf bitch until she was a wreck and unable to walk...

A sudden sensation in her gut caused Blake to stutter-step and fall into her seat. Thankfully it had seemed almost natural with only a few people noticing her. Unfortunately those two people were Glynda and Pyrrha. 

‘Oh fuck,’ Blake thought to herself as Pyrrha held her gaze, smiling innocently. ‘I forgot about her new abilities. Okay, okay, just stay cool. Just focus on the lecture and don’t let her get to yo-oouuuu!’

Blake bit her lip to keep from moaning out loud as she felt Pyrrha’s powers grip her sense of pleasure. Waves of ecstasy rushed over her and her cock throbbed beneath her skirt. Her face felt hot and flushed and her breath came in quick, silent gasps. She felt as if she were going to go insane from the pleasure if she didn’t cum soon, but she could tell by how her torture was being dragged out that Pyrrha didn’t plan on letting her off that easy. 

Trying to focus on the lecture, Blake did her best to take her mind off of the sexual assault that attacked her mind and body. Glancing at the notes on the board, she tried to copy the information clearly and legibly in her notebook only to find her eyes distracted as Glynda turned to face the board. 

‘Goodwitch sure has a Goodass,’ Blake thought to herself before shaking her head to try to keep a clear mind and remain focused on withstanding Pyrrha’s assault. ‘Fuck...me... I’m gonna go crazy! Let me cum! Let me cum! Oh please just let me cum alreadyyyyy!’

Just like that, the sensation vanished. Blake was left gasping and wide eyed, her cock practically oozing precum and throbbing with an aching desire. She glared at Pyrrha, hoping to burn her hatred straight into the redhead’s irises, only to find Pyrrha focused on a new target. One who sat right next to Blake. 

“What the...,” Nora whispered before a slight groan pushed past her lips. 

Blake watched as she began to shudder, bitting her lip to keep from crying out in shock and pleasure. The girl’s hips squirmed in her seat as she tried to fend off the sexual mind assault to no avail. Looking down, Blake could see small drops falling from the edge to Nora’s seat. Suddenly and with a noticeable moan of pleasure Nora slumped facedown onto her desk, her body twitching as she tried to catch her breath. 

“Is everything alright over there?” Glynda asked, annoyed. 

“I-I think it was something she ate,” Blake quickly lied, trying to cover for Nora’s sake as best as she could. “She should probably see the school nurse.”

“Very well. If you would kindly take her, Miss Belladonna. Stay with her until she is released if you would and make sure she makes it back to her dorm safely.”

Blake nodded and slowly helped Nora to her feet, guiding her away from the small puddle she’d accidentally made and out of the classroom. The further behind they left Pyrrha, the more Nora seemed to recover. They were only halfway to the nurse’s office when Nora pulled Blake into the nearest women’s restroom. 

“What... What happened back there?” Nora demanded, her body still shaking as she desperately sought answers in the depths of Blake’s eyes. 

“Pyrrha,” Blake responded quietly, refusing to look her friend in the eyes.

“What do you mean? How did she do... that?!” Nora gestured at her own body. “It felt like... like all of my nerves were on fire... like I was... was...”

“Having an orgasm,” Blake finished with a whisper. “You were.”

Blake quickly explained the situation, how the bus crash had jumpstarted the auras of everyone involved in order to protect them and heal them, and how some of them were affected a little differently from their own auras than others. She explained how one of the victims of the crash had a massive increase to her libido that made her sexual drive almost uncontrollable, though Blake refused to oust Glynda out of respect, and also how in Pyrrha’s case it accentuated her already existing semblance by allowing her to control a person’s sexual pleasure and even induce orgasms with just a thought. 

“What about you?” Nora asked. “You were involved in the accident too. What happened to you?”

Blake blushed as her hands instinctively covered her privates. Slowly and shyly she began lifting the hem of her skirt, exposing their black lace thong and the bulge beneath. She heard Nora’s sharp intake of breath followed by a low whistle. 

“That thing puts Ren and Jaune to shame. Uh, what’s up with the stain though?”

Blake glanced down and noticed the unmistakable stain of dried precum and silently cursed. 

“Pyrrha. She didn’t just get to you. She was targeting me as soon as class started. I doubt we are the only ones she’s done this to... Um, Nora, yo-you’re staring.”

Nora couldn’t seem to take her eyes off of Blake’s bulge. Her fingers reached forward, holding just short of the silky fabric with twitching fingers. 

“May I?”

Blake gulped and nodded slowly. Her pulse raced as Nora’s fingers gently pulled the thong aside to expose the cock. Her hand was smooth and soft as she cupped Blake’s balls. Her free hand gently gripped Blake’s shaft and stroked slowly, her eyes wide as she watched the cock harden. 

“You know, I’ve taken both Ren and Jaune at the same time in the same hole, but I bet you’ll stretch me out even more than they did. Care to find out?”

Letting out a low breath, Blake’s demeanor seemed to change. She gripped a fistful of Nora’s hair and pulled her in close. 

“I should have known you were a filthy, cock-hungry slut. Why wouldn’t you be? You and Pyrrha get to share a room with two hung studs. It should have been no surprise. Tell you what: if you can manage to take the entire cock up to its base down your throat, I’ll fuck your cunt to your hearts content; if you can’t, I’m gonna ruin your ass. Sound like a deal?”

“Oh you’re on!” Nora grinned as Blake shoved her face down to her cock. 

Nora began working Blake’s head, slowly moving inch by inch down the shaft as she lubbed it up. An inch from the base she began to stutter, gagging momentarily before regaining her composure and trying again. She managed to gain another half inch before gagging once more, her hands flexing and spasming as she tried to keep from tapping out. 

“Come on, Nora, take that cock all the way,” Blake grunted as she shoved Nora’s head down the rest of the way, holding the girl in place even as Nora began tapping Blake’s thigh in surrender. “Almost... keep holding... aaaannnddd done! Look at you, mascara running and slobber all over your face. Disgusting.”

Nora coughed as she struggled to catch her breath. Through her labored breathing, however, a smile spread across her messy face. 

“Fuck. Me. Now.”

“As you wish, thundercunt,” Blake laughed as she shoved Nora face first against the toilet, lifting the girl’s skirt and pushing the drenched white cotton panties down around her ankles. Taking her cock she gave one big shove, sinking deep into Nora’s pussy until her balls slapped against skin. “Are you sure you’ve taken two cocks up this hole? It seems awfully tight to me.”

Nora moaned loudly in response, grinding her teeth as Blake pulled slowly out before slamming back into her, knocking the wind from her lungs. Reaching down, Blake grabbed a handful of the girl’s hair and pulled back, using it like a set of reins on a horse. 

“That’s it, pull my hair! Treat me rough like the nasty slut that I am! Oh god this is so fucking good!” Nora adjusted herself so that she was now facing Blake and lifted her shirt so that her tits bounced freely. “Pinch them. Slap them. Oh fuck, just fucking abuse me!”

Deep down Blake felt almost disgusted at how Nora wanted to be treated. She almost said no but withheld her tongue. Instead, she decided to give her what she wanted. Gripping one of Nora’s puffy tits between her fingers, Blake pinched and twisted. As Nora moaned louder Blake felt her pussy grip her cock even tighter than before. 

“Like that, do you? Then what about this?”

Blake released the tit only to give Nora’s breast a stern slap before reaching forward and squeezing her throat just enough to cut off the moaning. 

“Fuck. Yes,” Nora wheezed out as her eyes rolled back into her skull slightly. “M-More... abuse me more!”

Blake pulled Nora’s face close to hers between thrusts of her cock, her hand still tight around her throat. 

“You’re fucking disgusting,” Blake hissed between breaths. “Just a nasty, cock-hungry, depraved pig how will do anything for a good fuck.”

“Yessss. Just a pi-pig. I’m... I’m disgusting.”

The joy and excitement in Nora’s voice was unmistakable. The strange thing was that it just turned Blake on even more. She squeezed Nora’s throat tighter as she pounded into the disgusting cocksleave with all of her might, grunting as her orgasm neared. With one final thrust, cum spewed into Nora’s cunt, flooding her pussy until Blake fucked it out and replaced it with more. Mid-orgasm, Blake pulled out and shoved her cock into Nora’s face. 

“Suck me dry you whore,” Blake moaned. As soon as her tip was past Nora’s lips she thrusted in and out, groaning as the rest of her jizz poured down her friend’s throat. Completely spent, Blake pulled back to observe her handiwork. 

Cum-mixed saliva dripped down Nora’s chin and onto her tits as fresh sperm spilled out of her cunt and onto the toilet seat between her legs. Her tits were red from the slaps and a light shade of pink was left where Blake had choked her. In all, Nora looked like she was in heaven as her eyelids drooped with a smile plastered across her face. 

“Best. Fuck. Ever!” Nora managed to get out as she weakly pumped a fist in the air. 

“God you’re a mess,” Blake chuckled to herself. “C’mon, I’ll help you get cleaned up. Then we’ll get you back to your room. Don’t want anyone thinking we skipped out on class just to fuck our brains out.”


End file.
